That Its You (Me Its Me)
by WKWKWKWKWK0
Summary: YOON JISUNG HA SUNGWOON HWANG MINHYUN ONG SEONGWOO KIM JAEHWAN KANG EUIGEON (DANIEL) "Mama ceritakan padaku bagaimana kisah cinta mama dengan bapa, juga ayahnya ka Jihoon kemudian ibunya Guanlinie dan papa juga bundanya ka Woojin sama ka Jinyoung. Daehwi mau tau " WANNA ONE


That Is You (Me Its Me)

.

.

.

WANNA ONE Members

Yoon Jisung, Ha Sungwoon, Hwang Minhyun, Ong Sungwoo, Kim Jaehwan, Kang Euigeon (Daniel) with Maknae Line

.

.

.

 _"_ _Mama~ ceritakan padaku bagaimana kisah cinta mama dengan bapa, juga ayahnya ka Jihoon kemudian ibunya Guanlinie dan papa juga bundanya ka Woojin sama ka Jinyoung. Daehwi mau tahu~"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Happy Reading_

.

.

.

 **04 September 2037**

Langit telah berubah warna menjadi jingga, menandakan bahwa sore telah tiba. Lebih tepatnya pukul 5 lebih 29 menit sekarang.

Seorang anak kecil yang berumur kurang lebih baru 7 tahun terlihat berlari-lari tergesa menuju rumahnya. Dengan mengdekap tas nya erat-erat dia berjalan perlahan melewati pintu rumahnya.

"Mama...Daehwi pulang~" cicitnya, tak ingin mengganggu aktifitas orang-orang yang ada di dalamnya.

Dia berjalan dengan menjinjitkan kedua kakinya, berharap langkah kakinya tak menimbulkan suara. Namun, dirinya tak menyadari ada 4 orang yang ikut mengendap-endap dibelakangnya.

"Hwi, lagi ngapain?"

"GYAAAAAHH!" pertanyaan yang sangat tiba-tiba tadi itu benar-benar membuatnya terkejut.

"Hwi? Kamu gapapa kan? Kayanya kamu bikin dia kaget Jihoonie."

"Sejak kapan kalian ada disitu?" tanyanya dengan masih menetralkan degupan jantungnya.

"Sejak kita lihat kamu lari buru-buru masuk ke rumah."

"Kamu masuk pake lari, tapi malah jalan pelan-pelan pas udah masuk."

"DAEHWI TUH PENGEN BIKIN KALIAN KAGET TAHU!"

"DAEHWI-YA! APA YANG TERJADI?"

Mendengar teriakan ibunya dari dapur, membuatnya sedikit terlonjak kaget. "TAK ADA APA-APA MAMA!"

"Buruan masuk. Daritadi kita nungguin kamu pulang, kenapa les musik sangat lama?"

"Karena aku belajar nyanyi, bukan kumur-kumur ga jelas kaya kamu."

.

.

.

Hari ini dirumah Daehwi sedang diadakan pesta Barbeque. Sebenarnya acara reuni orangtuanya bersama dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Itulah mengapa rumahnya terlihat ramai malam ini.

Daehwi sedang asik bermain dengan anak-anak sahabat orangtuanya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jihoon, Woojin, Jinyoung dan Guanlin. Mereka berlima bermain sembari menunggu acara memanggang daging dimulai.

Dan disamping kegiatan anak-anak yang heboh itu, para orang tua sedang saling bernolstagia bagaimana saat mereka kecil dulu.

"Ngeliat Daehwi, gue jadi inget pas lo masih kecil. Bener-bener kaga bisa diem kaya lo."

"Lo pikir Guanlin kaga mirip lo gitu? Walopun kayanya dia ga terlalu nurunin gen lo atopun bapanya."

"Yang menurut gue aneh tuh, kenapa Jihoon punya ayah kaya dia?"

"Jangan kaya gitu lah sayang, kamu kangen sama aku kan?"

"Never."

Mereka berempat tertawa bersama. Tak memperdulikan tatapan penasaran dari kelima anak kecil yang telah berhenti bermain itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong mereka berdua kemana? Lama amat sih. Padahal udah satu jam sejam gue nyuruh mereka belanja bahan yang kurang."

"Kali aja mereka lagi kencan, biarinlah kaga usah diganggu."

"Kali aja mereka lagi mengingat-mengingat pas masa mereka pacaran."

"Lo cemburu?"

"Kaga."

"Gue bener, lo cemburu."

"Udah dibilang kaga ya kaga!"

Mendengar nada bicara ibunya yang sedikit meninggi membuat Jinyoung mendekatinya.

"Liat, Jinyoung jadi kaget lo teriak."

Mereka tersenyum manis menatap wajah Jinyoung yang memancarkan raut wajah khawatir. "Tidak ada apa-apa Jinyoungie, kamu bisa main lagi dengan yang lain."

Tiba-tiba bukannya Jinyoung pergi, tetapi keempat anak kecil yang lain malah ikut mendekat.

Daehwi mendekat pada ibunya dan berkata. "Mama~ ceritakan padaku bagaimana kisah cinta mama sama bapa, terus ayahnya ka Jihoon terus ibunya Guanlinie terus papa sama bundanya ka Woojin sama ka Jinyoung. Daehwi mau tahu~"

"Eh? Kisah cinta?"

"Iya mama! Jihoon juga mau tau!" sahut Jihoon.

"Guanlin juga! Guanlin juga!" dan Guanlin mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan semangat.

"Kenapa anak kecil kaya kalian mau tau soal kisah cinta? Siapa yang ngajarin?"

"Papa," jawaban singkat dan polos dari Woojin membuat ibunya menggerutu kesal.

"Daripada kisah cinta gimana kalau cerita yang lain aja?"

.

.

.

 **09 Maret 2017**

Sebuah rumah terlihat dipenuhi remaja berusia 19 tahun yang sedang menatap tv dengan wajah tak sabar mereka. Sebenarnya hanya 3 orang, namun teriakan mereka dapat memecahkan gelas kaca yang berada di atas meja.

" _Nalmada chingudeulgwa eoullimyeon mwohae,_ " seseorang yang paling tinggi diantara mereka bertiga sedang menari mengikuti orang-orang yang ada di tv.

Namanya Hwang Minhyun, murid pintar yang selalu berkata cita-citanya adalah menjadi artis. Dengan bangganya selalu berkata bahwa bakatnya adalah menari, bernyanyi, akting apalagi dengan tambahan wajah tampannya.

"Gue kaga nemuin nada tinggi, jadi kaga bisa teriak-teriak," pemilik nada tinggi mengeluarkan suaranya.

Namanya Kim Jaehwan, jika kalian penggemar pemusik jalanan. Kalian akan mengetahuinya yang sekali atau dua kali ikut bernyanyi di tengah-tengah jalan raya saat hari libur.

"Sst diem napa. Gue penasaran siapa kandidat ranking pertamanya nih," dan seseorang yang paling kecil disana menarik Minhyun untuk segera duduk karena segmen yang ditunggunya akan muncul.

Namanya Ha Sungwoon, meskipun sadar bahwa dirinya memiliki suara yang bagus dia tak begitu tertarik dengan bernyanyi. Salahkan kenapa dirinya harus tinggal dengan kakeknya sehingga hari-harinya hanya disibukkan dengan berkebun.

BRAK

Tiba-tiba pintu dibuka secara paksa. Tak peduli pada pemilik rumah yang mungkin saja akan memberinya ceramahan panjang.

"Nunaku? Kapan nuna-nunaku muncul? Gue kaga sabar." tanyanya dengan napas yang masih belum beraturan.

Namanya Kang Euigeon, memiliki cita-cita ingin menjadi artis, jadi jangan aneh jika kalian pernah melihatnya mengupload sebuah video dance covernya.

"Ya belum elah. Baru juga acaranya mulai," jawab Minhyun yang sebenarnya masih kesal karena acara menarinya dihentikan Sungwoon.

Tiba-tiba acara yang sedang mereka tonton menampilkan kandidat-kandidat sepuluh besar. Membuat seseorang yang baru saja duduk disamping Euigeon ber-fanboying.

"GIMANA CARANYA SEMUA NUNA-NUNA GUE MASUK KANDIDAT! TAEYEON NUNAAA!"

Namanya Yoon Jisung, memiliki tingkat kecerewetan sebanyak bibi-bibi penjual di pasar. Dia benar-benar orang yang cocok untuk acara talk show.

"Kapan lo datang?" tanya Jaehwan bingung, karena dirinya sama sekali tak menyadari kapan datangnya Jisung.

"Beberapa detik kemudian, setelah gue denger suara retakan pintu rumah gue."

Euigeon menunjukan cengiran gigi kelicinya bermaksud meminta maaf. Dia hanya terlalu terburu-buru tak ingin melewatkan idolanya.

Tiba-tiba ketika sedang menikmati penampilan beikutnya. Sebuah suara tak menyenangkan muncul melewati pintu.

" _Nal saranghanda anhanda saranghanda anhanda nanananana~_ "

Namanya Ong Seongwoo, Ong! Bukan Hong ataupun Gong! Tak begitu tertarik menjadi artis, hanya karena racunan kelima sahabatnya otaknya selalu terngiang-ngiang entah lagu apa.

"Kalo kaga tau liriknya kaga usah nyanyi elah," gerutu Jaehwan yang sedikit tak terima salah satu idolanya dapat penghinaan, sedikit berlebihan sebenarnya.

"Salahin alarm Euigeon yang ' _saranghanda anhanda~'_ melulu."

"Napa jadi gue yang salah," curhatan Euigeon dibalas puk-puk an Minhyun pada pundaknya.

 _Gatgo sipji ango sipji na na na Oh ireon yeojan bonjeok eoptji Na na na gateun aeneun_

 _Na na gateun ae Na na na gateun ae eottae Uh Ppa ppa ppalli ppalli_

 _"_ _Siganman jakku gajanha~"_

"Lo emang punya bakat nge-cover dance, apalagi girlgrup," entah sebuah pujian atau malah ejekan yang diucapkan Sungwoon. Minhyun tetap menari dengan lincahnya membuat Euigeon tertawa dengan mata segarisnya.

Sampai setelah penampilan selesai menampilkan segmen berikutnya.

"ITU NUNAKUUU! TANG TANG TANG!" entah mengapa Jaehwan dan Euigeon bisa kompak dalam hal itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian munculan rangking dari 10-3.

"Yang bakal jadi ranking satunya siapa nih? Taeyeon apa Twice?" tanya Sungwoon yang dimaksudkan pada Minhyun karena yang lainnya sudah pasti akan menjawab idola masing-masing.

"TAEYEON NUNA LAH! DIA UDAH JADI LEGENDA MUSIK KPOP!"

"BOSEN YANG TUA MULU, TWICE AJA YANG MUDA-MUDA!"

Seharusnya jika Sungwoon ingin bertanya, lebih baik dengan cara berbisik.

"Gue sih nunggu Gfriend aja menang," jawab Euigeon sambil menunjukan cengiran gigi kelincinya. Imut sih, tapi lama-lama ngeselin.

 _Kkamppak kkamppak kkamppak_ "WOW!" _Ganjil Ganjil Ganjil_ "WOW!" _Kkamjjak kkamjjak kkamjjak_ "WOW! WOW WOW!"

Acara berfanboying seorang Kim Jaehwan memecahkan gendang telinga.

 _"_ _Anboyeo eodi inni an deullyeo eodi inni~"_ dilanjutkan acara karokean seorang Hwang Minhyun, sepertinya tak ada lagu kpop yang dia tak tau.

Sungwoon dan Seongwoo hanya memperhatikan acaranya. Sungwoon bukannya tak tau lagunya dia hanya penasaran siapa yang menangnya.

Dan sembari menikmati acara Jaehwan dan Jisung tak melepaskan hp mereka demi memberikan voting. Beberapa menit yang lalu mereka melakukan taruhan, siapa yang kalah harus mentraktir.

" _Love is like a movie modu ppeonhae nado geureoke neol saranghagil wonhae neul saeropge namjadapge._ "

Minhyun sangat butuh panggung sepertinya, meskipun sekarang ditemani Euigeon. Sepertinya keren jika mereka melakukan dance cover bersama, keempat sahabatnya mengakui kehebatan mereka.

Sampai kemudian fanboy attack TANG TANG TANG.

"NUNAAA TANG TANG TANG!"

 _"_ _Tangtangtang FINGERTIP ne mameul gyeonulge."_

 _"_ _Tangtangtang FINGERTIP shimjangi meomchulge."_

Jika sudah bagian idola Jaehwan dan Euigeon, Minhyun mengakui kekalahannya.

 _Geurae neoye mameul gatgesseo jigeumiya son kkeute nega isseo_

 _FINGER FINGERTIP_

Selesainya lagu mereka berdua kembali duduk seolah-olah tak pernah melakukan hal gila seperti barusan.

"Wuah, sekarang produce 101. Apa akan semenarik season kemarin?"

"BOA NUNAKUUUU!"

"Napa nuna-nuna kegemaran Jisung benar-benar nuna?" tanya Seongwoo yang dibalas gelengan 'entahlah' dari Sungwoon.

Kemudian muncul panggung berwarna biru diisi 101 orang pemuda 'NAYA NA.'

"Wuaah, Euigeon! Kayanya ini dance keren dah! Bakal seru nih kalo kita nge-cover," usulan dari Hwang Minhyun tentu.

 _Oneul bam ju-ingong-eun naya na naya na_

 _Neoman-eul gidalyeo on naya na naya na_

 _Ne mam-eul humchil salam naya na naya na_

 _Majimag dan han salam naya na naya na_

Entah mengapa dengan serentak tangan mereka ikut menarikan 'naya na.'

Seongwoo tiba-tiba berdiri. " _Oneul nananananan nayana!"_

"Yaelah, udah gue bilangin kalo kaga bisa diem lah. Tapi emang enak sih narinya juga," komentar Jaehwan, melihat gerakan 'naya na' yang sepertinya akan viral itu.

"Kayanya kaga papa kali ya gue ngikutin acaranya kaya yang season kemaren?" pertanyaan yang malah kaya pernyataan diucapkan Jisung.

"Ya udah kita nobar aja di rumah lo tiap malam sabtu."

Dan tanpa terasa penampilan terakhirpun muncul.

"NUNAAAA GUE LAGIII!"

 _Baby knock knock knock knock knock on_ "MY DOOR!"

 _Knock knock knock knock knock_ "MY DOOR!"

Level ke fanboy-an seorang Jaehwan bukankah sangat tinggi.

Dan tibalah saatnya di akhir acara. Pengumuman ranking pertama episode kali ini.

"TAEYEON NUNAAA!" "TWICE! TWICE!"

"Pemenangnyaaaa adalah...TAEYEON!" Seongwoo sepertinya cocok menjadi mc.

"Bersiaplah buat nraktir beruang-beruang yang kelaparan ini Hwanie~"

.

.

.

 _Hanya sebatas flasback gimana awal mula gue nontonin produce 101_

 _-kaga kaya gini beneran sih-_

 _Maaf gue bikin mereka pada OOC_

 _Kaya gue nge-review M Coutdown ep 514 aja ini_

.

.

.

 **04 September 2037**

"Mama~ mama kelahiran tahun berapa sih? Kenapa Daehwi ga tau lagunya?"

"Mama kamu itu pecinta tante-tante Hwi. Jadi mana kamu tau lagu yang membernya udah bubar."

"Emangnya lo kira nuna-nuna lo tuh belum bubar apa?!"

"Udahlah udah, debat soal idola mah kaga bakalan selesai."

Kelima anak yang berada dipangkuan orang tua masing-masing itu hanya diam, mencerna pembicaran orang tua itu tidaklah mudah.

"KITA BALIIIK!" teriakan dua orang yang sejak tadi ditunggu buat memulai acara BBQ mereka malah baru datang.

"BAPA!"

"Kalian tuh ngapain dulu sih? Anak-anak udah pada kelaparan nih!"

"Dia cemburu gegara kalian malah kencan dulu."

Mendengar pernyataan dari orang sebelahnya membuatnya melotot kesal.

"Eh? Gue kaga mungkin kencan sama dia lah bae. Tadi tuh kita susah nemuin barang-barangnya."

"Serah lo ah. Jangan ngomong sama gue dulu."

Dimulailah acara BBQ Party dengan khidmatnya...

.

.

.

END atau TBC aja?

.

.

.

 _Adakah yang tau siapa yang jadi Mama? Bapa? Ayah? Ibu? Papa? Bunda?_

 _Clue nya random_

.

.

.


End file.
